El Calor del Momento
by nitamaricl
Summary: Una boda, Curly, Arnold y ¿Por qué Helga está vestida como una conejita Playboy?...


Hice esta historia porque siempre he pensado que ellos serían muy sexys en la intimidad….

No me pertenece Hey Arnold. Este le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Hago referencia a Playboy porque siempre he sido admiradora de Hugh Hefner y es un homenaje póstumo.

 **El Calor del Momento**

La luz del sol de la mañana se colaba llegando directamente a la cara del hombre rubio que dormía plácidamente en una deshecha cama King de una de las habitaciones de lujo del Hotel Palazzo en La Vegas, despertándolo, aun somnoliento se dirigió al baño, aún estaba medio dormido cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo y casi pega un grito, tenía rasguños por todo el pecho y la espalda, y un dolor físico como si hubiese estado haciendo flexiones toda la noche, se lavó la cara recién dándose cuenta bien de su entorno cuando los recuerdos del día y noche anteriores llegaron a él de golpe, haciendo que se sonrojara y buscara por la habitación a la culpable de los rasguños y de su dolor de cuerpo, la encontró aun dormida en la cama con sólo la sabana tapando su desnudez, miró por la habitación encontrándose con la ropa de ambos en el suelo, el traje de ella destrozado al igual que sus bragas, unas orejas de conejo tiradas y su camisa con los botones por todas partes, caminó como pudo a la cama mientras la observaba dormir, a esa mujer que lo volvía loco recordando cada detalle de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Todo había comenzado con la boda de Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe, Thad se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Helga desde la preparatoria y ahora a los 28 años era un reconocido artista gráfico que había conquistado a una doctora, una de las mejores amigas de Phoebe del hospital donde ella trabaja, ambas residentes del Chicago Hope, Pam Williams, que era la hija de un empresario de casinos importante de Las Vegas, por lo que, el buen Thad se casaba con una heredera rica que era cardióloga, inteligente y hermosa pero igual de loca que él, se habían conocido en una de las fiestas de cumpleaños de Phoebe hace unos 3 años, haciéndose inseparables, ya que ambos compartían la pasión por la liberación de los animales de los Zoológicos. El padre de la novia había pagado todos los gastos para hacer de la boda un espectáculo, en uno de los mejores hoteles de Las Vegas.

Thad había invitado a los amigos cercanos del viejo barrio, con todos los gastos pagados por el fin de semana en Las Vegas. Helga había sido elegida como "el padrino" de Thad, pero Pam la novia, que era la hija de una ex-conejita playboy solicitó que todas las damas y "la padrino" de la boda que se vistieran al estilo Playboy, unos pequeños y reveladores trajes de conejitas, de diferentes colores dependiendo del rol, con orejas, corbatín y un pon pon de cola, el vestido de la novia fue rosado corto con orejas en vez de velo, el novio se vistió con la bata roja de seda, pantuflas y pantalón de pijama de seda roja, al estilo de Hugh Hefner, la madrina, la recatada Phoebe con un corto traje azul cielo, que tenía al pobre Gerald al borde del colapso nervioso, ya que la morena era bajita pero una delantera más que generosa, las damas de color lila y Helga que era el padrino de Thad llevaba el típico traje vestido negro con escote en corazón, corbatín negro y manguitas blancas, su precioso cabello rubio suelto a su espalda con ondas y las orejas negras además de unos tacones de infarto de 15 cm que hacían que sus piernas largas se vieran kilométricas, cuando los invitados varones la vieron, la temperatura del lugar subió unos 10 grados, casi todos los hombres babeaban por la hermosísima Helga, que en cualquier momento podía pasar por una de las famosas conejitas, ya que no sólo era alta como modelo también tenía las curvas propias de las modelos de Playboy una buena delantera 100% natural, un trasero respingado y cintura de avispa.

Arnold que no podía creer lo sensual que se veía Helga, su mirada la seguía mientras ella bailaba con el novio y con casi todos los invitados varones, el pobre rubio se emborrachaba comiéndosela con la mirada, no le gustaba como los hombres la miraban, no le gustaba como la apretaban al bailar o cuando ponían sus sucias manos en su cintura o le rozaban los hombros y ciertamente no le gustaba que a Helga parecía no importarle el comportamiento de esos tipos, así que cuando ya se había aburrido de verla bailar con un montón de idiotas decidió que era su turno para el baile.

Caminando hacia la rubia que estaba bailando con un tipo que la tenía abrazada, sus miradas se cruzaron cuando él la quedo viendo con enojo y ella le sonrió burlona, con ojos zafiro brillantes. Arnold llegó hasta donde se encontraban le toco el hombro al sujeto, empujándolo y tomó a la rubia en sus brazos pegando su cuerpo al de ella, mientras sonaba un tango en el aire, ese era su baile y siempre había sido su baile, ambos se movían al compás esta vez Helga pasaba sus largas piernas entre las de Arnold bailando en forma sensual, las manos de Arnold se paseaban por las piernas de Helga hasta llegar a donde comenzaba su trasero, y los brazos de ella rozaban su cuello, Arnold sentía sus senos pegarse a su torso, sintió que su miembro se endurecía justo cuando la pierna de ella se entrelazó con la de él apretándose ambos al final de la canción, se miraron a los ojos con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, ella con esos ojos zafiros llenos de deseo mientras pasaba su pequeña la lengua por sus labios rojos.

Arnold supo que ese era el momento de salir de allí, así que la tomó de una mano llevándosela fuera del salón hacia el ascensor donde la aprisionó para besarla, frotando con su cuerpo el escultural cuerpo de la rubia sintiendo su entrepierna endurecerse, cuando el ascensor se abrió la volvió a tomar de la mano hacia su habitación empujándola dentro y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, arrinconándola a la puerta, él la miraba como una presa, ella lo miró seductora con ese traje parecía una verdadera conejita playboy, la fantasía sexual de cualquier hombre y su fantasía privada favorita, porque desde que Helga decidió ganarse el pago de su universidad modelando le habían ofrecido convertirse en una conejita más de una vez, cosa que ella no había aceptado, Helga G. Pataki no hacia desnudos públicos y no quería ser recordada como simple Playmate.

Arnold ahora, estaba viviendo su alocada fantasía, estaba acorralando a Helga G. Pataki, vestida como una conejita contra la puerta de la habitación del hotel, deteniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza con increíble facilidad, mientras que se posicionaba entre sus piernas, pegándola más hacía la puerta con su cuerpo, mientras la rozaba sintiendo el cuerpo de ella responder a su rudeza y con la mirada verde oscurecida por el deseo centrando su mirada en los ojos azules que lo miraban entre sorprendidos, deseosos y asustados, mientras acercaba sus labios a los labios carnosos de la rubia para besarla brutalmente en un beso lleno de lujuria forzando su lengua en la boca de ella, dejándola sin aire mientras los ojos de la mujer se cerraban correspondiendo el beso feroz, intentado tomar el control, pero Arnold no iba a dejarla, esta vez él era el cazador y ella su dulce presa, su pequeña conejita y se lo recordó cuando dejo de besarla, bajando sus manos al sexy traje negro strapless para tomarlo del escote y con fuerza partirlo por la mitad, la mirada sorprendida de Helga lo decía todo, mientras el rubio se deleitaba con la vista de los redondos senos, que ya tenían los pezones erectos y duros por la excitación porque con ese traje no necesitaba sujetador, la miró en forma lujuriosa mientras sus manos le acariciaban los senos primero aparentándolos pasando los pulgares por los duro pezones para apretarlos, los gemidos de Helga llenaban la habitación mientras que la mirada oscurecida por el deseo de Arnold seguía pegada en los pechos de la rubia, cuando ella pensaba que iba a dejar ya su delantera, vio como la cabeza Arnold bajaba hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura del seno izquierdo, la fuerte respiración de Helga hacia que los mismos subieran y bajaran suavemente, el chico primero soplo sobre el pezón haciendo que Helga gimiera para luego pasar toda la lengua por el pecho lamiendo como si fuera un helado dejando la piel húmeda, para luego morder el suavemente el pezón de la chica, y comenzar a succionarlo, los gemidos de Helga se elevaban y las manos de ella se fueran al cabello de él, cuando Arnold se cambió al otro seno, Helga arqueo se cuerpo para darle mejor acceso. Cuando el rubio ya estaba satisfecho de saborear los pechos de Helga, posó nuevamente su mirada en los ojos azules de ella mientras y la volvió a besar en forma posesiva luego él se arrodilló frente a ella quedando su cabeza a la altura del monte de venus de la chica, fue en ese momento que la sonrisa de Arnold se volvió oscura tomando esas pequeñas bragas negras de encaje, que sólo resguardaban el sensual monte ya que sólo eran pequeñas tiras que iban en su trasero, las bragas ya estaban mojadas con su excitación, las rompió haciendo que Helga volviera a gemir mientras la cara de Arnold se perdía en la entrepierna de ella, lamiendo su clítoris varias veces cuando el botón ya estaba duro lo succionó fuertemente haciendo que la rubia llegara de golpe al orgasmo la sostuvo de sus caderas para que no se cayera mientras recuperaba el aliento, luego la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que ella perdiera el equilibrio llevándola a la cama, Helga cayo con la cara en las sabanas mientras sentía las manos de Arnold recorriendo su espalda alzándola por las caderas para ponerla en un mejor ángulo, aprovecho que ella estaba aún recuperándose de su orgasmo y se quitó la camisa de un tirón lo que hizo que los botones salieran volando, los pantalones, bóxer, zapatos y calcetines, tenía la fuerte necesidad de sentir su cuerpo desnudo tocando a Helga, su erección estaba dura casi bordeando el dolor, se apegó a la espalda de la mujer besando, mordiendo, succionando su hombro y cuando ella estaba moviéndose para incorporarse, le dio un sonoro palmetazo al trasero y le dijo con una voz grave _"quieta",_ se posicionó entre la piernas le levantó las caderas y la penetró de golpe haciendo que la rubia se agarrara de las sabanas mientras su cabeza se hundía en las almohadas y él le clavara las uñas en las caderas, mientras la tomaba fuertemente una y otra vez, amasando sus glúteos, ella gritaba cada vez que él la embestía, por el placer mezclado con el dolor, Arnold no estaba pensando en ella sino que egoístamente en su propio goce cuando sintió que ya no podía más, él se vino gruñendo fuertemente, llenándola mientras seguía dándole las ultimas estocadas hasta caer sobre su espalda completamente satisfecho pero exhausto.

No había pasado más de 10 minutos cuando Arnold abrió los ojos mientras Helga comenzaba a moverse suevamente acomodándose en la cama para dormirse tapándose con la sábana para seguir durmiendo, pero el rubio no había terminado con ella, esta noche él iba a ser el dominador y ella sólo la mujer que le cumpliría sus fantasías más oscuras, miró el suelo y vio que su corbata sobresalía del bolsillo del pantalón, se la había quitado durante la velada cuando el calor del salón de la fiesta lo había sofocado, se levantó primero para buscar una toalla y humedecerla con agua tomó la corbata del suelo y con ambas cosas se dirigió a la rubia que dormía en su cama, ella estaba cansada, había bailado toda la noche y después de la forma en que Arnold la había tomado estaba exhausta, pero el rubio tenía otras intenciones con ella, primero la destapó y tomó sus manos amarrándolas juntas sobre su cabeza con la corbata y luego las sujetó, lo suficientemente fuerte para que no pudiera escapar pero suave para no hacerle daño, y con la toalla humedecida se dedicó a limpiar su cuerpo, comenzando por sus brazos, ella gimió y dijo incoherencias cuando la toalla pasó por sus sensibles pezones pasando por su ombligo y humedeciendo su sensible entrepierna, paso la pequeña toalla por las marcas de sus dedos en la cadera femenina, bajando a sus piernas de infarto, la rubia estaba exhausta por lo que, se dejaba hacer como una muñeca de trapo, que sólo gemía y se movía sensualmente en la cama, ella no se había dado cuenta aun de que estaba inmovilizada de las manos el verla así tan vulnerable y a su disposición puso a Arnold a cien, estaba acostumbrado verla llena de fuerza tan invencible que saber que ahora tenía todo el poder sobre ella lo lleno de lujuria, tomó ambas piernas besando y lamiendo desde los delicados pies hasta sus rodillas luego las abrió posicionándose entre ellas hasta que su erección rozaba el clítoris de ella, lo que hizo que Helga abriera los ojos de golpe mirando a Arnold, dándose cuenta que estaba con las manos amarradas y que él la miraba como un lobo feroz.

Helga Intentó soltarse y comenzó a moverse intentando alejarse de Arnold pero el rubio estaba nublado por la lujuria así que la tomó fuertemente por las caderas y se enterró en ella de golpe, lo que hizo que Helga gritará por la fuerza de la embestida mientras el hombre la penetraba con más violencia queriendo llegar más profundo, la rubia casi no podía pensar su cuerpo era una masa sensible y caliente que esperaba cada movimiento del rubio que sólo gruñía y mientras se enterraba más y más en ese cuerpo delicioso, pero Helga a pesar de su estado no le gustaba dejarle el control a nadie ni siquiera a Arnold, así que mientras el rubio seguía preso de su fantasía de posesión ella ya estaba soltándose de la corbata, cuando al fin sus manos quedaron liberadas, por medio de un movimiento digno de sus amados luchadores, se impulsó posicionándose ella sobre un sorprendido Arnold que sólo atinó abrazarla pegando su cabeza al pecho de ella, pero Helga era muy fuerte y ya estaba completamente despierta así que separó a Arnold de ella rasguñando su torso violentamente mientras ella se posicionaba mejor para comenzar a montarlo como el mejor de los caballos, el rubio estaba perdido entre el dolor de los rasguños y el placer de la forma en que estaban teniendo sexo, cuando Helga estaba a punto del orgasmo tomó a su presa atrayéndolo hacia él clavando las uñas por su espalda lo que hizo que Arnold también explotara muy dentro de ella mientras se besaban dulcemente, fue Arnold el que dio cuenta que ella no estaba respondiendo el beso y cuando la miró se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente dormida, sonrío de lado y separándose de ella, la tendió suavemente en la cama mientras él se recostaba a su lado y los tapaba a ambos con la sábana mientras se acurrucaba a la rubia, quedándose al fin dormido.

Volviendo de sus recuerdos miraba a Helga dormir a la mañana siguiente no pudo evitar acariciar su cabello dulcemente, fue en ese instante que la mujer abrió los ojos mientras miraba con total dulzura y amor al hombre, ella se levantó suavemente mientras abrazaba al hombre, su mirada zafiro recorrió la habitación dándose cuenta de las ropas destrozadas y esparcidas por el suelo miró a Arnold sonrojada y le preguntó al hombre:

-"Arnold, ¿Qué te ocurrió anoche? Sé que no te pareció bien que bailara con tantos tipos o el traje, sé que era demasiado revelador, pero fue idea de Pam y era su matrimonio, pero creo que te sobrepasaste", dijo Helga mientras lo miraba un poco sonrojada recordando lo salvaje que fue Arnold la noche anterior.

Arnold la miró divertido mientras guiaba la mano de Helga tocando los rasguños de su cuerpo con la mano de ella, se fijó en el anillo de matrimonio en la mano Helga, besando esa hermosa mano y sonriendo de lado, le respondió:

-"Francamente querida señora Shortman creo que fue el calor del momento".

 **~~~~~FIN~~~~~**


End file.
